worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Van Der Loo
Sir Eric Van Der Loo is an infamous Warlord and former legendary Knight from Entsteig. He is also a former member of the Kingsguard and the founder of The Ociron, the latter being an outlaw group under his allegiance. He and his guerrilla group are responsible for numerous mass-casualty attacks against civilian and military targets in the Western Kingdoms, mainly Khanduras. In Entsteig, he is referred to as That No Good Bastard by the authorities as well as the common folk. History Eric Van Der Loo comes from an unnamed family in Entsteig, orphaned at the age of one and taken in by the kingdom's military to serve as a page. He attended tournaments at a young age and eventually went on to squire for many Knights of Entsteig. While serving as a page in his youth, he witnessed the massacre of an entire convoy of soldiers by a group of highwaymen and wildlings; though he escaped with his life, this event marked his first experience in the horrors of battle. When he became old enough to participate in tournaments, Eric proved himself a prodigy in swordsmanship and combat proficiency. He went on to win many tournaments in Entsteig and Khanduras. In one such tournament held by the King of Entsteig, Eric was granted his Knighthood for winning the tournament. Upon joining the Knights of Entsteig, Eric also quickly picked up on the politics of the Western Kingdoms and was soon held in high regard by His Grace. Eric would go on to become a member of the Kingsguard. As a newly appointed Kingsguard, Eric reached his peak in fame and popularity among the noblemen of court and the common folk of the country. His most notable feat was leading the attack against the Oakmore Brotherhood and defeating the infamous bandit Paxter Winterkorn in single combat. He also gained glory in Khanduras after defeating Sir Lochdanan, captain of the Order of Light, in a tournament. A rivalry began between the two Knights but no hostility was even wavered by either of them. Shadow Within the Nightbane Way of Evil Forging the Oricon At some point after the Emergence of Evil, Eric formed a group of survivors he named "The Oricon" which mainly consisted of thugs and bandits who operated under his command and fiercely ruled over. His group quickly gained a grim reputation for their ruthlessness and uncompromising methods. Throughout the following months, Eric and his group gradually began to grow in size (consisting of over 100 warriors), upon where he appointed several lieutenants, including Sidwell and Joran, additionally he established several outposts located throughout Khandruas where together they began to terrorize other survivors and communities, and subjugated them to his will. Character and Appearance Eric's personality is often described as fierce and radical. Among his closest allies, he is known to be unpredicable and most cunning. Above all, Eric displays a stern leadership that provokes his men into hating him almost as much as they hate their enemies. He proclaims himself the most handsome man in the Western Kingdoms, even alleging that prostitutes in brothels offer themselves freely to him.